Ill Be Whatever You Want
by ByolHana
Summary: How did I end to fall in love with you? If I knew it was wrong. When I saw myself in your eyes, I knew that I wasn't owner of my soul anymore.


I'll be whatever you want

Disclaimer

Batman is owned DC Comics. All the copyrights associated with Batman belong to them. Only the ideas contained within this story are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by the writer of this story.

/

_"There is always some madness in love."_

_-Friedrich Nietzsche_

Prologue

She stood in the middle poor lighted room. The rays of the moon were scarce, piercing through the windows blocked with old wood boards.

She moved her head looking around the room she felt dizzy. She was starting to feel like the walls started to get closer and closer to her. The only noise was her erratic heartbeat. And the occasional deep breaths she took to maintain her sanity or what was left of it.

He didn't make any sound.

She was afraid. She was frozen with fear. Every fiber of her being wanted to run. She wanted to run but her legs didn't respond; it seemed that the connection was lost somewhere.

Her brain started to play games with her. She started to feel some crawling creatures roaming in her legs and arms. But she knew very well there was nothing as such.

She didn't dare to talk to him. To stop this.

The occasional flickering of some mosquitoes or flies passed by the moonlight, caused that the shadows of the creatures were magnified by her brain. Interpreting them into shadows of a monster or some murderous creature ready to attack.

She wanted to shut her eyes, but that made it worse, it was darker. She bit her lips trying to suppress her whimpers. She wanted to scream but her throat was sore from so much pressure of maintaining her whimpers.

"Please stop it!" She shouted falling into her knees. She started to clean her arms from the inexistent creatures. She was quivering from the fear. She closed her eyes hoping when she re-open them the light would have return.

"Either you're a good actress or you're really naïve" she heard him said. She slowly opened her eyes. The flickering of the lights sent her sense a wave of relieve.

She stood up not daring to turn around where her captor's voice came from. "You're still shaking, are you still afraid?" The sinister voice asked. She just stood there motionless, she could run to the door in front of her, but something you might call her gut, said that the door was locked.

"You know you can run, the door is open. But I can't assure you that the lights are on" she noticed the lack of emotion of his voice.

She gulped, there behind that door was her freedom. But, yeah the lights were out. She could run with her eyes close. This was Arkhman, a running woman in those halls, and she had a direct ticket to be there. She was against her will in that room, with him. And she was very scared of the darkness and him.

/

"How was your day, honey?" An older version of the girl sitting at the table asked.

The girl was reading the newspaper. She carefully folded the newspaper, putting it down to her right. She didn't know how to respond her mother.

Worst? Paranoid? Afraid? Insane?

"Meredith? Are you okay?" Her mother asked with concern. Meredith snapped of her thoughts, placing a napkin in her lap.

"Yeah mom. I am fine" She nodded at the response of her daughter. She placed the four pancakes in front of her. "Thanks"

Meredith took the fork of her left. And started to eat. She wasn't hungry, she wanted to stood up and empty her stomach. But that action would rise thousands of questions from her mother.

The memories of the session made her shiver. She dropped the fork into the ceramic plate. Her mom looked up from the sink. "Honey, you're pale? Are you okay?"

Meredith looked pale. The paleness of her skin, enhanced the dark circles below her eyes. Her skin was dull as the withering leafs of the oak tree outside.

"Yeah just— a little tired" she said washing down with milk her bile rising through throat.

Her mother nodded, but she didn't buy it. She heard her, but looking at he was another story. The grimace he made after taking down the last bite of her pancake. Was from pain.

/

"Sounds awful" Bethany, her best friend said patting Meredith's shoulder. "Tell me about it" Meredith groan. They were in the library trying to study for vitamin disorders quiz.

"Dr. Crane is creepy after all" Beth asked, they were a lot of rumors going around of why he was fired. Now he was head psychiatrist, at the nut house, Arkhman Asylum.

Meredith looked up from her notes. "No. He is a perfectionist" That was a lie, a white lie. I am going directly to hell she thought returning her gaze to her notebook.

"I can see that" Beth snorted, Meredith groan. That was a very disturbing sound to her hears. Her brain deprived from sleep, find any form of sound annoying. She wanted to go hide somewhere, where nobody existed.

Beth looked at her friend. She had a big frown. Her face showed every wrinkle possible. "I know is none of my business but— you need to get some sleep. You look like a walking cadaver" Meredith took a big breath, a migraine started to form at the back of her head.

"I will, and you need to start studying. I am not going to cheat for you"

"That was easy" Beth said stretching her arms above her head. "Did you just answer Dementia for everything?" Meredith inquired raising her eyebrow. "That my friend, is a secret" Beth giggled poking her ribs.

"You go it" she screamed in her right ear. Meredith winced at the sound of her childish voice. "Cheer up, is not winter already. Your depression can wait!"

Meredith looked at the sky, praying that somebody called her for something.

/

"Miss Ellison, Dr. Crane said to meet him, in Ms. Kaspersky`s room" the nurse noticed Meredith. She nodded and walked to the east wing, where the non-violent patients were held.

Her migraine had revolutionized into a massive headache. And the smell of old and rotten chemicals, made her stomach to turn around like a merry-go-round. Meredith rubbed her forehead trying to suppress the pain.

She wanted so bad to take a nap, in the white floor, even though it was dirty. She just wanted to lie down.

The screaming of the woman was scary, like someone was putting alcohol into an open wound. She winced, maybe that woman was in more pain then her. But she couldn't do anything, the aspirin in her pocket were anxiously awaited to be used.

She didn't care, she popped the aspirin into her mouth. She gulped down the aspirin, she took big gulps. But felt that the aspirin was there. "Idiot" she told herself holding her throat trying to rid of the sensation of the pill stock into her throat.

She open the door, the room was dark. "You`re late"


End file.
